Standardized assessments of children's behavior problems, competencies and cognitive functioning are being obtained on normal controls and children who have thyroid and sex hormone abnormalities in order to determine whether hormone levels affect patterns of cognitive abilitites and behavioral adaptation. The study is designed to test the hypothesis that increases in particular sex hormone levels affect patterns of cognitive functioning by improving automatization abilities at the expense of ability to engage in complex perceptual restructuring. It is also designed to determine whether premature craniosynostonis noted in hyperthyroid children interferes with cognitive functioning.